Brothers by fate four-shot
by sherylo17
Summary: An alternative story without shadow clones causing both the ninja and the wizarding worlds to panic. I suggest you read the other before reading this, but the four-shot can be enjoyed without it. Inspired by review from RRW.


Hi guy! Did you miss me? (In comes the angry fanfic villagers.) I missed you too, but you did not have to come welcome me with torches and presents. Oh, you every brought me a swords, guns and knifes, but I can't take any of them. Anyways enjoy it will be around 4 chapters. Awesome one-shot ha. Hehehe.

disclaimer: me no own Harry potter or Naruto Uzumaki. Me own story... I think.

* * *

It has been a week since Naruto disappeared with no trace. The village and most of its shinobi were more than happy that the demon brat disappeared; they actually hoped he was either being tortured or died a horrific death.

The few people that did not see Naruto as the demon were severely worried for his safety. The child just disappeared from his room in the orphanage with no sign of struggle or how the ANBU did not notice he was gone until the morning after.

The old Hokage was very worried about the child he considered to be his grandson, sadly unofficially. If he could, he would have adopted Naruto in his clan, but he was sure it would cause a fight over which clan was more deserving to have the jinchuuriki's power. That was the reason he put him in the orphanage, he had no other choice at time. The village needed a leader in their state of crisis after the Kyuubi's attack and even though he was glad to pass his hat (and paperwork) to Minato, he was not willing to give it to anyone else. There were a few people that come to mind when he thought about who wanted to take after him and he was not willing to let any of them lead the village.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, bestowed with the shinobi no kami and the Sandaime Hokage titles, was still powerful in his old age and no fool would dare challenge his authority or power. He was also no fool; he knew Danzo didn't disband root and that he was after his position but what could he do. They both grew up in time when war was all they knew and they were brought up as soldiers to defend their village and not many years after the second shinobi war ended, did the third war start. He understood the reason behind Danzo's actions but shinobi are people first and shinobi second. Taking away people's emotions makes them easy to control, but not only was it is inhuman, it also destroys a person's chance to live and makes them nothing but killing machines with strings attached.

While true freedom is but an illusion, but the moments of happiness of being among friends and family after missions is what makes shinobi fight harder to protect those precious to them and remain loyal to their village.

Sarutobi wanted to give Naruto the choice when he was old enough to choose if he wanted to be a shinobi or not but because he was the jinchuuriki of Konohagkure, he has to be trained not only to protect himself, but also because he was the village's weapon, even if he hated admitting it to himself. He understood Minato's decision as a Hokage but not as a father, not that he had a good relationship with his son, but to leave Naruto alone in the world with no parents in a village that would surely focus all their hatred on him was not something he could have done in his place. He would not have minded if he did it instead of Minato, but the fool did not wait for the others to reach him.

He did not know what to do now that Naruto was gone and he could trust only a few to actually search for him without trying to kill him and he was sure that if the news that Konoha lost its jinchuuriki reaches other villages, it would cause them to target Konoha and they will also search for Naruto and if they find him… he was not sure what would happen to him.

He felt like he failed his parents. He was suppose to protect him, but he could only do so much when the village needed him and he trusted few people with Naruto's protection and even if he was not physically attacked everyday, the glares and the whispers were more that enough to inform him of the people's hatred. He had seen those glares and whispers drive one of his top jounins to insanity/suicide. He feared that Naruto would suffer the same fate, but the boy surprised him with his cheerful smile every time he saw him, even when he could still see the unyielding desire for love and affection in Naruto's eyes, he also saw a fierce will to overcome all obstacles standing in his way until he reached his goal. Naruto had the will of fire shining as brightly in him as his parents.

He was going to do all he could to find Naruto and the idiots who took him away will pay dearly and if a single hair on his head is out of place… well he will just have to remind people why he got the shinobi no kami title in the first place and they will suffer greatly.

He was foolish to hope that the village would come to stop hating Naruto soon enough, but the older Naruto got, the more hatred was directed at him. Now that he lost his one of his grandsons, he was going to have search parties inside and outside of Konoha. The council might think that they were taking away the village's control from him, but he was about to show them how wrong they were, he was no longer going to let them have **any** control over the village and they will go back to being nothing but advisors for the Hokage.

Four weeks after the disappearance of Naruto strange things started to happen. The village was already in a bad shape because of the raging war between the Hokage and the council. It was in no way physical… yet but the villages were starting to feel the tense atmosphere (and the civilian councilors apparently don't know how to hold their tongu- or rather their talkative features, nor did they understand what it means to maintain the secrecy of the meetings.) But that day was different, like there was something bad was going to happen.

Those who felt that could not be more right.

Out of nowhere everyone whether indoors or outdoors, even those in the secret tunnels under Konoha, were all turned into foxes with different colors and with multiple tails. It took the people a mere second to notice that foxes surrounded them and they started to panic and attempted to run away. It took them a lot more to notice that they themselves were foxes and when they did, some fainted, some gone hysteric, and some were not sure what to do with themselves. The village was mostly filled with people mellowing in self-pity and mental trauma and after three hours; a shinobi hesitantly said kai and he was turned back into a human. If you are wondering who, then it was non other that the Hokage; he had a feeling that this was his and the village's punishment for how they treated Naruto. He felt that he sensed a jutsu but he was not sure what kind and if he the Hokage could not tell what type it was… well the caster must be very powerful.

While Sarutobi cared for his village and his people dearly, he did not inform anyone that he knew how to remove the jutsu even if it was causing severe panic because he felt that they mostly deserve it.

It took the village a week to recover from the 'fox incident' and once someone heard another say that the demon brat might be haunting their village, the village was turned upside down. Those eight words were twisted and turned all around the village and some civilians were either packing or running out of the gate with nothing on them but the cloth they were wearing. Of course they were brought back into the village willingly or not was a detail the shinobi did not care to mention.

The shinobi clans were much more wiser than that, they cared not for such silly little rumors the civilians had nothing better than to gossip about. Therefore, they were **NOT** spraying salt in front of their homes, nor did they build a memorial for the demon brat to pray for peace to rest his soul _away_ from them. They did not get holy water and spray it in front of their houses and they did not set fox traps around their properties. Nope, they did not do any of that. All they did was ignore the villagers and pretend they did not exist (unless they need to buy something). They were the nobles of Konoha and they were not falling for some stupid rumor spread by the village…that would be preposterous.

Or so the villagers were led to believe, not only did some of the clans spray salt and holy water, but they did even thing but sacrificing humans to kami-sama for him to keep away the demon brat. Some of clans' elders were actually considering it as a valid option and they were picking those they thought they should sacrifice.

It was a terrifying dark time for the village.

The prank war was just starting and the village was already raising white flags. The next prank was brilliant and only those remaining few good people in the village were spared and got to witness the full effect of the prank.

It was a normal morning for the self-proclaimed haunted village by a demonic brat or so they thought. After two weeks with nothing happening, the village was getting back into routine, but not without the occasional look behind their shoulders every few minutes.

The minute any of the prank targets stepped outside of their doors and on to the street or on house roofs for shinobi, they became… more colorful to the point that it was distasteful and their color kept changing every ten seconds. The _lucky_ ones that did not step out yet but were for one reason or another looking out of the window saw the colorful display.

First there was shock. Second there was horror. Third and finally there was uncontrollable laughter almost to the point of hysteria, in some cases with tears. Some were actually turning blue from laughter.

The targets began to notice the laughter. Some of them thought the ones laughing have finally lost it and have gone insane because of recent events, but after a while they started noticed that for whatever reason the people laughing at was _them_.

First there was annoyance. Second there was anger. Third and finally there was ultra and complete disaster. The targets started yelling at the people laughing at them. In this case, some were not very nice shinobi with weapons at hand threatening to slit some throats. Some shinobi were open to the idea of others openly laughing and displaying their youthfulness…well maybe one; Might Guy was having the time of his life. All the villagers has so much 'power of youth' today and they were sharing their energy with him and he could not be happier, as proven by his gigantic crocodile tears of joy.

On the mountain that had all Konoha Hokages faces carved on it, stood a bickering couple on top of the fourth Hokage's head.

"- look at why your bright idea led to! Now people are worse that before-"

"- how is it my fault? **YOU** were the one who planned it and did the jstsu-"

"This does not matter now. We have to fix this we wanted them to regret hurting our baby boy not traumatize them. "

"Well it's too late now, Lily, do you think you can use that spell?"

"Yh, but I get to spend a whole day with Harry and Naru-chan. Alone."

The other three were about to object when they heard louder screams coming from below and took a quick look to see chaos.

"Why do I have to suffer for this? It was not my bright idea to torment idiots and waste time to see this-" James muttered to himself but he stopped himself as he involuntarily trembled when he noticed signs of blood red hair start rising.

"Really James, weren't you the one begging to see what we did to the villagers after we told you about the foxy prank or would you like to go down there and join them or better yet I can throw you there." Kushina said with a rather sadistic evil look in her eyes. It was like looking at a demon.

James shattered and flew a bit farther away from the fourth's head.

Minato and Lily sighed. They just had to marry pranksters, didn't they?

For those of you who are confused, while the arguing couple were on the mountain physically, the other couple were flying on booms and observing silently the effects of the elaborate prank Kushina spent two weeks to plan.

"I did not hear an answer yet." What Lily said stopped the other three in their tracks, they did not want to agree to her condition, but they had no other choice and little time to decide with all the screaming they kept hearing.

The three hesitantly nodded and Lily' face instantly lit up.

"Ohohoho, so much planning to do, I still can't decide if I want to play, teach, or both with the two of them."

Somewhere far away Harry and Naruto felt a chill up their spline as the were meditating.

* * *

If it seems kind of weird why Lily wanted time alone with the boys, it will make a lot more sense in the next chapter. Just know that you will enjoy it.

Did you like what I did to the villagers?

I am not done with them yet, and although Kushina is awesome, I borrowed the second prank from another fic, "a father's gift", I think. It's a very interesting story and one of the many that inspired me to write this story in the first place.

Also, sorry for the delay I had final summer course exams, so I had to study for them. See you next time Ja ne.


End file.
